Love Flows Like Water
by Faoiltierna
Summary: Slash. Elrohir/Rumil. The two go camping without their brothers.


**Love Flows Like Water**  
by Faoiltierna

Slashy Valentine Exchange...Request was for:

Rating = any  
Pairing = One of these in any pairing (man or elf does not matter): Faramir, or Gildor, or Rumil, or Haldir, or Orophin, or Elladan, or Elrohir.  
Story elements to include = Mountains, hope, challenge, love (of writer's choosing - for lover, family, friend, a place, time, or a lost one, etc). Fear. Endeavour. Humour. Adventure. Affection.  
Does Not Want = Character death.

All is Tolkien's, I am just a fan.

"It's going to rain," Elladan said.

"I know," Elrohir retorted. "I have blankets, dry clothes, tinder, food and Rumil knows of several secure caves; we will be fine."

"If you know, then why are you going hunting in the mountains?" Elladan asked his twin.

Elrohir stopped checking his pack and stood to look his brother in the eye. "We've been in Lothlórien for over a week since we escorted Erestor here. You have made a new friend in Orophin's sister-in-law. Quite frankly, dear brother, I'd just as soon not be the third wheel, rained in, in the common space of our guest talan, while you and she are flirting. Nor do I want to have to run out into the rain or have to cover my delicate ears if said flirting Goes Well."

Elladan pinked at the emphasis in Elrohir's voice. "Fine. Just," he took a deep breath and let it out, "be careful? These aren't our mountains."

His brother grinned. "Of course! Why do you think I'm bringing along a local?"

"Because I don't want to be trapped at home while Orophin and Dulinn have nothing better to do either?" Rumil suggested, coming up to where the two dark haired Imladhrim were standing.

Promising once more to be careful, Elrohir and Rumil got on their way, heading up and out of Caras Galadhon.

After a fairly short time walking they emerged from under the canopy of the mallorn trees. As if waiting for them, it began lightly sprinkling from the clouds above. The two elves did not bother to raise their hoods as they continued on.

"Damp," remarked Elrohir.

"It happens from time to time here," Rumil replied with a grin. "How has your visit to Lorien been?"

"Good. Elladan and I spent some quality time with our grandparents, of course. We had to fill them in on the latest cute things Arwen has been up to."

"Is she not over a hundred by now?"

"Closer to four, actually. But she is our little sister; cute is something she has had to learn to live with."

"Yes," Rumil said with a chuckle, "as the youngest of three myself, I can certainly sympathize! When did your brother and Orithil meet?" he suddenly asked.

"Grandmother introduced them," Elrohir replied.

"Ah. That makes sense, she is one of Lady Galadriel's handmaidens."

Elrohir glanced at him, he had heard of some of the requirements to be in his grandmother's service. "Good with a sword then?"

"Yes, and a passing fair archer as well." He sighed. "We lose some of the better potential Galadhrim that way."

"Naneth does the same in Imladris," the dark haired elf said with a smile. "Arwen just passed the exams to join her handmaidens. We are all quite proud…just do not tell her I said so!"

Rumil grinned. "I won't. Dulinn, Orithil's sister, teaches the 'elfling sword safety' courses. She and Orophin met when Haldir assigned him to help out while recovering from a wound."

"Speaking of Haldir, he and Erestor disappeared quickly enough, didn't they?"

Rumil laughed. "I have never seen Haldir cheer up so fast before; we had no warning you were coming."

"Tell me about it. Erestor was not happy when Ada sent him off with that 'Urgent Diplomatic Missive.' He has been just buried in work lately and didn't feel he should be running off right now, especially since Ada refused to tell him what was in it, just that it was vital, and only he could carry it," Elrohir said with a grimace.

Rumil winced. "Ow. Glad I was not the one assigned to escort him. Erestor in a bad mood…?"

"I'm certain that is why Ada sent Elladan and me. We are not as intimidated by him as most others. But, actually, once he had a chance to calm down, he was fine."

"Something about getting to see my brother again?" Rumil laughed.

"Yes. It was almost worse in a way. He was afraid Haldir would be off on one of his month long tours of duty."

The warden nodded. "He almost was, but Lord Celeborn insisted he take a vacation, which is why he was upset; it's something Haldir absolutely hates to do…unless he can be with Erestor."

Elrohir cocked an eyebrow. "Odd coincidence. Makes me wonder what was really in that missive."

The trees started to thin out and the rain turned from a sprinkle to a light drizzle. As if measured by an elevation gauge, the higher they climbed into the mountains, the harder the rain fell, increasing in both volume and intensity.

"How much further is it to this cave of yours?" Elrohir pitched his voice above the noise of the rain.

The Galadhrim paused. "Do you just want shelter? The one I have in mind is a little further away but is more comfortable, especially for an overnight stay."

The dark-haired elf sighed. "I won't melt. Lead on. But this better be worth it," he muttered.

Rumil's sharp ears caught his words. "It is, you will see!"

It took the two elves the better part of the morning and early afternoon to get to their destination. Soaked to the bone, Rumil finally signaled Elrohir to stop outside a break in the rock face.

"Wait here; let me make sure there aren't any unexpected guests." He disappeared into the cleft, leaving his pack behind.

Elrohir started as he heard a growl inside, cut off by the sound of a sword striking. "Rumil?"

Just as he detangled himself from the combined packs, the silver haired marchwarden reappeared. "Everything is fine, no worries."

"Guest?"

Rumil shook his head, then grinned. "Dinner."

Once inside, Elrohir looked around in amazement. There were a couple of threadbare rugs on the floor and three more serving as wall hangings, making the roughly twelve foot square cave seem rather cozy. There were even some cushions scattered about. The body of something small and furry lay next to a compact fire where Rumil knelt.

He smiled at Elrohir's amazement as he added more wood to the flames. "It's sort of my sanctuary, where I go to get some privacy away from my brothers."

"I-I'm honored that you showed me," Elrohir stammered. "How…where is the smoke going?"

"Natural fissures, they draw the smoke up and disperse it," Rumil explained.

"How did you find this place?"

"Grab some dry clothes and make yourself comfortable and I will tell you while dinner cooks," Rumil offered.

Elrohir changed quickly; glad to get out of his wet clothing. He also pulled the makings for a hot tea out of his pack. He thought he felt Rumil's eyes on him a couple of times as he disrobed, but dismissed it as wishful thinking. When he turned back around, the other ellon was preoccupied with spitting their dinner.

"So?" the peredhel asked, as he put his pot of water over the fire to heat. He pulled a couple of cushions near and settled in to let the fire warm him up.

Rumil did the same. "It was a few centuries ago. Orophin was off on his wedding trip, they went to Lindon, and we were short handed due to a diplomatic mission to the Greenwood. Haldir and I were both going out solo to help cover all the patrols. It had been raining a lot…"

"Kind of like now?" Elrohir interrupted teasingly.

"More so," the galadhrim said with a grin. "I got caught in a flash flood, a bit further up the mountain, and washed up just outside. I…"

Elrohir smothered a sudden laugh with his fist, trying to control his breathing.

Rumil gave him a strange look. "Are you all right?"

He snorted, trying not to laugh and failing. "That's what I had the sudden urge to ask you!"

The warden tried to hold his ground, but started chuckling as well. "Yes. Not to give away the ending of the story, but I survived!"

After catching their breath and checking that their dinner wasn't going to burn, they settled into a companionable silence, occasionally punctuated by a chuckle.

Elrohir tried again to start a conversation. He was interested in the silver haired ellon; more than just as a friend. "Do you have any other interesting stories…in which you survive?" he ended laughing again.

The other ellon faired no better. "Believe it or not, I live in _all_ my stories!"

"Glad to hear it!" Elrohir managed.

They spoke long into the night, telling favorite stories of trouble they had gotten themselves both into and out of, finally drifting off listening to the rain continue to fall.

The next morning found both ellyn looking out of the cave and across the small lake that now blocked their path out.

"When you said 'more so' about the rain?" Elrohir asked.

Rumil shrugged. "Apparently I was wrong. This is definitely more rain than then. I do not remember there ever being a lake there."

Elrohir turned back to the cave and checked the pile of firewood. "I had no immediate plans to return…how long do you think it will take for that to subside?"

"Three or four days, I'd say. At least we do have plenty of wood." Rumil sighed. "I was rather hoping for something other than lembas though."

"Truly. My twin would find it most hilarious if I came back from a hunting trip and all I had caught was a cold!"

Rumil blinked. "Oh, peredhel. Yes, and you got soaked yesterday…are you feeling okay?"

Elrohir waved his worries away. "I'm fine. I came prepared. That tea last night, extra blankets, extra socks…my pack is full of stuff to keep me warm and dry." He smiled. "When I was an elfling I hated it when my nana or Glorfindel would always make me pack so much stuff whenever we took a trip. Now that I'm older I truly appreciate planning ahead."

"That's Haldir, too," Rumil said with a laugh. "'You can never go wrong by being prepared.' Used to annoy Orophin and me to no end. Then last season I caught myself saying it to some recruits!"

They both moved back inside where the wind couldn't reach them and Elrohir wrapped his now dry cloak around himself. "You and your brothers are quite close, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded. "Come sit down, I will add more wood to the fire." Rumil put the pot of water back over the coals to heat up. "You know, you're actually the first person I ever brought here," he confessed.

Elrohir raised both eyebrows. "You never brought a 'special friend?'"

The silver haired ellon rolled his eyes. "I have never had an opportunity to make one. I made the mistake of telling my preferences to Haldir when I was younger. He and Orophin are _still_ trying to protect me from unscrupulous elves who want to take advantage of my innocent body. That's a paraphrase, by the way. Haldir can go on for hours about how no elf is good enough for his baby brother. Orophin once confided in me that it was less Haldir's experience as a top and more about him just being overprotective. I believe he said, 'I could have been interested in sheep and our dear brother wouldn't care. You could be interested in Elbereth herself and Haldir would have misgivings!'" He sighed.

Elrohir shifted in place, certain parts more alert now. "Your preference is for male company then? Like me?"

The warden blushed so hard his silver hair turned pink at the roots. "Very much like you," he said softly back.

It was Elrohir's turn to blink. "I meant…" he paused as Rumil's works sank in. "Really?" He wet his lips, hope shining in his eyes. "Because…I very much like you, too."

Rumil leaned forward slowly then hesitated. "How well stocked is that bag of yours?" he breathed.

The dark haired ellon's sudden smile was full of promises as he took Rumil into his arms and kissed him.

Orithil (roughly translates to Wednesday)  
Dulinn (nightingale)  
Ellon (male elf)  
Ellyn (male elves)  
Talan (tree house)  
Peredhel (half-elf)  
Caras Galadon (Lothlorien's city)


End file.
